1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with hypoxically-inducible expression control sequences, nucleic acid constructs comprising such sequences, and their use for selective targeting of anti-cancer therapy and other kinds of therapy where target cells are affected by hypoxia.
2. Detailed Description of the Related Art
Vile and Hart (1993) describe a method in which certain gene promoters, which are preferentially active in melanocytic cells, were used to direct gene expression of a reporter gene specifically to melanoma cells in vitro, and in vivo in mice. Constructs consisting of the promoters and the beta-galactosidase gene were directly injected into mice and the reporter gene was expressed in melanoma cells and in some normal melanocytes but not in surrounding normal tissue. However, tissue-specific promoters will necessarily be limited in the tumours that they can target and will also be liable to target normal cells of the tissue concerned (as was noted in Vile and Hart above).
Cancers tend to outgrow the blood supply and often have areas of hypoxia and necrosis which distinguish them from normal tissue. This feature also makes tumours resistant to radiation due to low oxygen levels and x-ray treatment becomes less effective. Certain genes such as the gene for erythropoietin, are known to be regulated by hypoxia. Erythropoietin is a hormone which regulates erythropoiesis and hence blood oxygen content. Cis-activating DNA sequences that function as tissue-specific hypoxia-inducible enhancers of human erythropoietin expression have been identified (Semenza et al, 1991). A DNA enhancer sequence located 3' to the mouse erythropoietin gene has been shown to confer oxygen-regulated expression on a variety of heterologous promoters (Pugh et al, 1991). It has further been demonstrated that the oxygen-sensing system which controls erythropoietin expression is widespread in mammalian cells (Maxwell et al, 1993).
A second example of a hypoxia-associated regulator is a regulator which lies 5' to the mouse phosphoglycerate kinase gene promoter. The sequence of the regulator has been published (Mcburney et al, 1991) but its hypoxia inducible properties have not previously been considered or defined in the literature. It has now been recognised by the inventors that the native sequence of the regulator has hypoxically-inducible features. The nucleotides responsible have been defined and the inventors have shown that repeating the sequence leads to increased induction of the gene whose expression is controlled. Further, the inventors have shown that using the interleukin-2 gene under tissue-specific promoters is an effective strategy for specific targeting of tumours.
There are anti-cancer drugs that become activated under hypoxia (Workman and Stratford, 1993), but the use of a drug activation system where the enzyme activating the drugs is greatly increased under hypoxia will provide a far superior therapeutic effect.